The Young One
by Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne
Summary: At the end on Child's Play, something goes wrong with the serum. In which Kai wasn't hit by the aging tea and the ninja have to deal with this little fire ninja. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. I don't own Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu.
1. Attempt 1

**So I decided to do a deaging fanfiction for Ninjago Kai! I know all my stories are about him, but come on, it's in my name! Beside the point, I thought that maybe at the end of "Child's Play"(sorry if I get any details wrong, haven't seen it in a while) there wasn't enough of the tea to cure everyone, and since Kai was in the back and farthest from Lloyd, he wasn't cured. And for my own amusement, I added that as time goes on, the affected person(Kai) would grow younger instead of older at a rate of one year per week. Enjoy! Ohh, and I decided to make the deaged Kai about 6 years old. Don't ask why, I don't know myself.**

**Sensei Wu POV**

As the cure started taking effect, Nya and I brought the unconscious ninja back to the Bounty to wait for them to be completely healed, which should only take a few hours. We put the boys in their respected beds and left to the main room to prepare dinner.

After about three hours and a lot of failed attempts at chicken pot pie, a regular aged Jay, Cole, and Zane walked into the room, exhaustion written clearly on their faces. "Good evening, boys" "Good evening, Sensei." The replied. "How was your nap?" Zane was the first to reply. "We all slept well, I presume, and are back to our correct ages. I believe I heard Lloyd waking in his quarters, but Kai is still asleep, to answer your unspoken question."_ How peculiar. _I think to myself, _I would have thought Lloyd would be the last to wake, Kai is mostly a light sleeper. _"Very well, I will check on Lloyd and wake Kai for dinner, you are dismissed." I reply after a short break. While walking towards Lloyd's room, a thought occurs to me, _what if Kai was not hit by the cure, for he was the farthest away from Lloyd when he released the tea. I_ dismiss the thought, but quicken my pace none the less. I put on my mask on indifference to hide my internal debate when I enter Lloyd's room, "Lloyd?" I call. "Dinner is ready and Cole, Zane, Nya, and Jay are waiting for you in the dinning room. I hear a muffled 'Thank you, Sensei' and take my leave to the other boy's room. I knock once, twice, three times before entering, and what I see surprises me.

**Cliffie…Sorry I didn't write more, but this is just a trial idea, so if you like it, I'll continue, if not, it stops, never to be seen again. :O Well, bye! R&amp;R **


	2. Chapter 1

Nya's POV

It's over. The tea was thrown down, it knocked the guys unconscious, but it worked. Thank ninjago for that! Phew! Now all we have to do is wait for the tea to take effect on the guys, return the fossils to the museum, get to the bounty, wait for the guys to wake up, and…take pictures for blackmail. Not exactly in that order. Huh. Just realized that _I_ am the older sibling now! Maybe if Kai wakes up before the potion takes effect, he'll get to see what its liked to be babied and protected all the time, y'know with the whole 'taste of your own medicine' stuff. But I think this was good for him, since he never got to act like a kid when we were younger because he had to work to keep us alive after our parents died. Well there goes the nice thoughts… anyways, I wonder what Lloyd will be like as a teen. I don't think he'll change that much, maybe just listen to instructions better. What am I saying! They're boys, they never listen…actually it has been scientifically proven that girls are better listeners than boys because…never mind. I start heading outside, waiting for the bounty while holding Kai and Zane in my arms, sensei Wu not that far behind.

"Today has been…different, even for us." Sensei Wu states and boy, _understatement of the year, folks!_

"Yeah…it really, really has."

Zane POV

_Central computer and battery: Online._ What? Where am I? Oh, that is right, the tea returned us to our correct ages. I presume I am on the Bounty, for the walls are similar to those in the guest bedroom on the bounty.

"You up, Zane?"

"Cole, is that you?" I ask uncertainly. "Yeah, yeah. It's me. Hey, Jay! Zane's up!" "Great!" was the muffled response, indicating that he was in another room, perhaps next door. "Lloyd's waking up, too. Just leaves fireboy, lazy as always."

Lazy? Kai is not one to be lazy, compared to us, that is.

"I will check his room, who knows, he might be awake, just not alerting us to his presence." I say while getting up and heading to the door. I check all the rooms in the wing until the very last on the hall, but before I enter, I hear noises. Voices? Yes, they are voices, Nya's and Sensei's to be exact…

"…didn't reach him…."

"…hit his head…"

"….didn't effect him…"

"….still de-aged…."

_Who? What? We're all okay except...Kai!_


	3. Chapter 2

Zane POV

This….cannot be correct. Kai was right next to us! The tea hit him! It _had_ to! I quickly run back to the room, I have to tell the others! _Tell them what, exactly? That Kai wasn't hit by the tea? But they saw him! They won't believe you…_No! They will!

"Zane? Zane what's wrong?" Jay asked, _if only you knew._

"Kai…Kai, he wasn't hit by the tea. I heard sensei and Nya talking. He's still asleep." To say they looked like fish out of water would be an understatement and an offense to fish everywhere.

"We should, umm, go check on him, then" Cole, ever the leader, says," he's probably really confused as to why he's still a kid" A round of 'yeahs' and 'okays' could be heard as the only response.

Kai POV

Ugh my head hurts. And the rest of my body, actually. What happened? Where am I?

"Kai? You awake?" _Nya? Where am I?_

"Nya? Is that you? What happened? Wha- why does my voice sound like I inhaled a tank of helium?" I ask, taking in my surroundings.

"What do you last remember?" She asked and I can feel that she was worried. "The guys… we were fighting a dinosaur, I think. But we were…little? Kids, I think. Are the guys okay?" _Am I ok?_

"The guys are fine, but you on the other hand received a concussion and, um, theteadidn'tworkI'msosorry!" She answered, well partially.

"Wait, what? The tea didn't, didn't _work?!_ But you said it worked on the others! Why the hell didn't it work on me?! So I'm stuck like _this!_ A..a kid! Nya..I can't live like this! It was bad enough the first time! What the hell!" _So when I think of this, I would say it was a well deserved argument, but ask Sensei Wu, Nya, and they guys (who were apparently listening in the doorway) they would call it a 'tantrum.' Chh, yeah right…._

"Kai, Kai just calm down! The tea worked but it didn't hit you! That… doesn't make it sound better for you, but Sensei and I are working on finding some more tea, so until then you have to stay here. You're hurt and have to rest, but when you wake up we'll talk more, okay? Okay…" Nya says, reassuring herself more than me.

"Tomorrow. Yeah, okay." Even though I know it's_ anything_ but okay.

**Soooooo if you couldn't tell, these chapters will be short so that I can hopefully publish them more. Hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been on vacation. Here we go!**

_A family and a home. Screams. Fire. Alarms. Silence._

"Ahhh!" _It's fake. It was a dream, a nightmare. I'm okay…sorta. What time is it? 4:32. Great. Well, better go train, not like I'm going to sleep again._

**{~}**

Thump. Thump-thump. Whack! Shhhhh. And that's the fourth punching bag I've broke this morning. What a wonderful day! These things are so weak, I mean a 6ish year old kid can break them? Well the kid is a ninja, but my point is still valid! Ugh. I'm bored and there's nothing to do, aaaaaand now I sound like Lloyd. _Hooray! _

Seriously there is nothing to do! I _could_ play video games, but that never really held my interest. _Surprisingly living in a village with no electricity for 16 years leaves you not that tech-savvy. _I could tr-thomp! Ok owwwwww! Seriously? Wow….I just walked into a post…hey! A post is like a tree, and you can climb trees, so you can climb posts. Ohh this will be fun! **(A/N can't you just see him smiling evilly here?) **

Jay POV

_Beep Beep Beep! Ughhhhhhh waking up. Well, at least its Zane's day to cook. Chocolate chip pancakes here I come!_

"Good morning, Jay!" Zane says while flipping a pancake, "Have you seen Cole or Lloyd? Nya is setting the table and I believe that Kai is still asleep."

"Ummm yeah, Lloyd was still sleeping last I knew but I don't know where Cole is." I say while picking at an apple. "Hey, I'm gonna go work out so tell me when breakfast is ready!"

Cole POV

Just wanted to work out. I didn't ask for this! Every single punching bag is broken and Lloyd is too clumsy from the sudden longer limbs to spar with. Great…. But that's not the problem, no this problem is much, _much_ worse.

What could possibly make me freak out like this? Well, it would include a flying ship, a post, an empty room, and a ninja child. Ninja child? Ohh whatever!

"Kai! Get down here! You're going tio make your concussion worse! No not like that! Do not use the ropes as a trapeze!" I yell as I try to catch the quickly moving child.

"Don't worry, Cole! I got this!" He yells back as he nearly dodges yet another post and worms down the rope. _If he falls and hits his head again, it is so not my fault._

"Kai! Come on! I want breakfast and Zane's cooking so Jay's gonna.."

"What am I going to do? And who are you talking to?" Jay asks as he approaches me. "Zane says breakfast will be ready soon. And you-Whoa! What in Ninjago just flew past my face?"

"What flew past your face was Kai, I was talking to Kai, and you would eat all of Zane's cooking." I growl back while still attempting to catch Kai._ How is he so quick? _

"Wait, what? Kai? Why is he out here?" He starts, confused. "And more importantly why is he swinging around the deck?"

"Great question, Jay! And I'm swinging because I got bored of flipping off the posts. Did you know how easy it is to break the punching bags? And I'm here 'cause I had nothing better to do. I'm hungry, is it breakfast time yet?" He says while swinging like Tarzan and twisting like a gold medal acrobat, something I never knew he could do, while looking _bored?_

Jay answered him while I was still in a daze. "Umm yeah. Like I said earlier breakfast should be ready soon, I guess we can head down now.."

"Perfect! I'm sooooo hungry! Lets go!" Kai yelled enthusiastically in the middle of his dismount. _This is going to be a really long….. how long is this going to last?_

**Aaaaaand done! I need your help! I need to know more about Kai's past, and by more I mean everything and anything that happened to dear Kai. Hope to post soon, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Back! Sorry this chapter is a little late, but school's been a nightmare and I have relatives visiting. XD To StoryWriter2003, I think that you have a great idea and will be including it a little in this chapter. Enjoy and happy Easter/ Passover!**

Kai POV

Stupid, stupid concussion. Makes my head hurt, and now I'm not that hungry! _Great!_ Ugh seriously, why does my head hurt so much? It was fine this morning…wait what time is it? Isn't it still morning? What's that noise? Is that talking?

"You okay, Kai?" Cole asked worriedly, "You kinda spaced out there."

"Yeah, I'm okay…Head just hurts. Probably from the flipping." I reply, playing off the immense pain as nothing. _I've had much, much worse…_

"Oooookay then. Let's get to the cafeteria-"

"About that, I'm not really hungry so I'm just gonna go read, or something."

"Wait, Kai! Get back here!"

Okay, so what if I am hungry? Its pancakes, and pancakes and I have this shared hatred of each other**(1)**. It all started when I was 4 and was eating breakfast. My mom was making Nya and I pancakes for the first time – a resident of our neighboring village told us about them while buying a sword – and I was so excited! I mean it was basically cake with slimy sugar! What could be better? I took this really big bite and it tasted so good but then it started getting really hard to breathe. After about a minute I couldn't breathe entirely and my family brought me to the local doctor. It turned out that I was allergic to one ingredient in the pancakes so the doctor gave me some medicine and I was fine after a day but I could never shake the helplessness that I felt when I stopped breathing. That was a truly terrible day. Why am I talking about this again?

Uggghhh! Seriously! My head hurts again. What's this black thing in my vision? Why is the ship spinning?

"Nya, you should realy…fly….straighter…"

The last thing I remembered was darkness.

**{~}**

"..ai..Ka..Kai! Kai!"

"What? Wh-Where am I?" I asked as I looked around. I was in a hospital of sorts and Nya, _older _Nya, was in front of me. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Says the man in a black gi while walking in the room.

"Right, right. Two questions… Who are you and why, Nya, why are you so old?"

**1*In Can of Worms, when Kai is hit by the venemari poison, he sees pancakes and Christmas stuff(for a later chapter) so StoryWritter2003 thought I should include it, which I have.**

**Sorry this chapter is short but I don't have that much time. Someone asked for Kai to act more his age, and I doubt that he would so with his current mind, so I was like 'Ohh, hey, why don't I just make him loose some of his memory?' Yeahhhhhh….. R&amp;R!**


	6. Sorry!

Hey guys sorry I've been gone so long but I've had a concussion and haven't been aloud on electronics. I'm actually still not allowed on them, but inhad to apologize. I have a test on Monday to see if I'm all healed so hopefully I'll have a post by Wednesday(don't quote me on that) if I'm better. See you soon(hopefully)

-Jen


	7. Chapter 5

**…**

**I'm back! Starting now I'm gonna be updating more often! Yay! This isn't really a Ninjago thing, but is anyone here watching The Flash, and if so, did you see the season finale? *insertfangirlscreamhere* Anyway, here we go!**

Nya POV

_"__Right, right. Two questions… Who are you and why, Nya, why are you so old?" _

2 Hours Later:

"Head trauma seems like the most obvious cause of the memory loss. It'll heal over time, probably." Nya stated as she looked over the results of Kai's brain scan. Jay walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Nya, you have to stop. You're putting aside your feelings! You have be go talk to Kai."

"You're right, I know you're right. It's just hard, y'know? He's… we didn't have the best childhood. Our parents died when we were very young, and I don't know how old Kai is. What if he still thinks our parents are alive? What will I tell him then?"

Jay POV

_"__..What will I tell him then?" _The..Their parents are dead? They never told us. I thought that they just… what _did _I think? I guess I just assumed that they had parents. Did they live in an orphanage? _What am I thinking? This doesn't matter, get back on the point!_

"Then you tell him the truth. But, Nya, what if he knows? What if it just happened? He would need someone to talk to. He needs you, Nya."

Kai POV

Bored. Bored. _Bored_, so, so bored. Ugggggh, stuck in this stupid room with nothing but a bead for company. Last thing I remember I was training at home, but now I'm on the, what was it called? Bounty? Yeah, that sounds right. This place is so messed up, ninja everywhere, some old dude with a weird hat, and Nya's _old._

_Knock knock. _"Kai? You in there?" _Speak of the devil_.

"Yeah, I'm here." I reply as I got up from the bed. "Come on in." I mumbled as Nya walked past me. She sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. I walked over and got up on the bed.

"So what's up Kai? You, ah, are you having fun?" She asked, voice dripping with nervousness.

"Yeah, I guess, but I've been stuck on this room since we did those head test things. Ahhhhh, look, can we just get to this talking thing already?" I say, 'cause seriously, I'm _bored._

"Right, yeah. So how old are you?"

"Seven."

"Dou you remember.."

"Our parent's death? Yeah. Definitely remember that."

This went on for a few hours until Nya decided it was time for bed, and by the time she reached the door Kai was already asleep. _Probably the concussion._

"Hey Nya!" I hear Jay call from behind me in the living room.

"Ohh, hey Jay. I just finished talking to Kai. He seems to be doing pretty well given the situation.

"That's good, and hey, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Jay. It wasn't so bad after a little while. But I gotta say, it does feel good to be the older child for once." _Maybe he'll get that 'taste of his own medicine' stuff I was thinking about earlier. Although he doesn't remember being a ninja._

I had my first peaceful sleep in a long while that night.

**Aaaaand done! Hope you guys liked it!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm back! That wasn't so long, was it? Here we go again!**

Kai POV

Skeletons. Nya gone. Training. Weapons. Fire. Scars. Brothers.

"Ahh!" I scream at the dream-nightmare- that plagued my sleep. Not dreams, memories. Probably of my older self, like my subconscious is trying to get me to remember. Well, it's 6 am anyways, might as well get up. Too big, weird, weirder, big, awesome! Red hoodie and jeans, perfect! Wonder if they have a training are here for me to work out in. _Are you kidding? They're freaking ninja! Of course they have a training center!_

I work my way up the halls, never once getting lost, and get to the deck of the ship. All of the ninja are here, but I guess they won't wind if I train with them, so I go to the far side and find a sword small enough for me to practice with.

"Hey, Kai. Whatcha doing?" Jay asked as he walked over after finishing wind sprints with the others.

"Nothing much, just practicing my form." I reply smoothly as I go into a strike motion.

"Cool…..Hey, you wanna play a game? Like hide and seek or something?" _ Last time I played hide and seek it took my whole family over 6 hours to find me. _"I would love to play hide and seek. You're it first! Count to 60 and I'll hide." I say, smug grin on my face.

Jay POV

_58_

_59_

_60!_

"Ready or not, here I come!" He's gotta be close, I mean he's like what, seven? This'll be easy.

Let's see. I'll start with his room.

-3 Hours later-

His room: no. Game room: no. Any freaking room on this whole ship: no. My future when Nya finds out I lost Kai: Dead. "C'mon, Kai! I give up! You win, just come down! Nya's gonna kill me…"

"And why would I do that?"

"Ohh, heeeeey guys.. How was grocery shopping?" I say, and I can _feel _the glares I'm getting.

"What happened?" Cole asks, stepping forward. "Well, about that..IKindaLostKaiWhenISaidWeCouldPlayHideAndSeek! Please don't kill me!"

"JAAAAAAAAY!" Wow, can Nya scream.

**I know that was short, but I have sooo much homework to do. I have to go, I'll update soon! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update but I got out of school early so I've been spending time with my family. Thanks to all who followed and favorited! Before I start the chapter I would like to say that I will be making a story of TMNT one-shots based around the lives of the turtles as they grew up. I'll hopefully post that tomorrow. Here we go!**

Kai POV

I can hear them as they run by underneath me. I can hear the differences between their footsteps, Cole's are hard and sturdy, while Jay's are quick and light, and Zane's the perfect mix of sturdy and silent. Nya is unlike the others, for can tell she is frantic by the hurried, hard steps she takes. The green one, Lloyd I think, is like that too, I think it's cause' he, apparently, grew like 6 years older and is adjusting to normal movements. I bet you're probably wondering why I noticed this, and why I've made a point to mention it? Cause' I'm, and this seems to be a trendy style on this ship, bored. I've been hiding in the crow's nest for the past, off I don't know, 4 hours 27 minutes. They coulda found me much easier if they did one, simple, o so very, very simple thing that absolutely no one does: look up. No one ever looks up. Ever. I should probably go tell them where I am, or…

Lloyd POV

Where is he? Seriously, if I have to spend another hour searching for Kai, I'm gonna go crazy. How is he hiding from us? We're _ninja_ for crying out loud! Where would teenage Kai be? Well he likes-

"Oomph! Ow! Stupid post. Stupid nail. Stupid…letter?"

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I have chosen you to become my apprentice in the wonderful arts of wreaking havoc in places that are in a state of emergency. If you accept you will meet me at the basement of the Bounty in the next 5 minutes. _

_From,_

_Kai_

_FYI: I recommend that you drop the letter, cause' its gonna explode in like 3..2.._

"Its not really gonna-" POOPH. How? What? Oww…. Nevermind. To the basement! _Never knew we had a basement._

Kai POV

"Umm...Kai? You in here?" Lloyd calls out hesitantly to the seemingly empty space. "Yeah, Im over here!" I call as I jump down in front of him.

"Woah! Didn't see you there. So, why'd you choose me to be your, as you called, 'apprentice'?" He asked, suspicion dripping from his voice.

"Well, cause' from what I heard you used to be a kid, like, yesterday, so I thought that you wouldn't treat me like I'm made of glass like the others do." I reply after a moment.

"Yeah, I get that. So what are we going to do to 'wreak havoc on the ship'?"

"Ohh, I have a plan to top all plans of plans that topped all plans!" I reply as I start to laugh like a maniac.

**Wondering what that plan is? Yeah, me too. I wish you guys a very good end of Wednesday/Thursday! R&amp;R.**


	10. Chapter 8

**The note will be at the end. Italics are a flashback in Lloyd's POV.**

Lloyd POV

This plan is stupid. It's probably one of the stupidest things I've ever heard, but for some reason that makes it so brilliant that it might actually work.

_"Okay, here's the plan." Kai said, grinning like a madman as he places maps of the bounty on the table they made out of a few old boxes. _

_"We'll start by getting some fake blood. We gotta make it look like you thought I was an intruder cause I was 'playing a prank on you' by wearing stilts. Now the next part will get crazy.."_

3 Hours later

Jay POV

"So, Nya, I was wondering if you would.."

"HEEEELLLLPPPP!" Lloyd desperately screamed from somewhere in the bounty, and I knew that something was wrong.

Nya and I shared a look of concern and ran to where we heard his voice from. On our way we ran into Zane and Cole, and ran into the game room, where we thought Lloyd was, only to find a terrified Lloyd kneeling down next to a bloody, brocken Kai.

He turns around to face us, and I can't help but notice the all too visible tear tracks leading down his face. He then says, "This wasn't supposed to happen..we were planning a prank, y'know the whole fake your death thing. Kai was supposed to pretend to be an intruder. He..He was climbing up into the vents and…then..then fell on his head.

I was speechless as Nya quickly ran to Kai's side, dropped to her knees, and took his hand, looking for a pulse. After what felt to be forever, but I logically knew was just about a minute, she looked up, tears in her eyes, and said quietly,

"It's...He's..He's gone!"

I barely registered how she turned around and latched onto me, too lost in my own world, memories of Kai and I joking and training running through my mind.

_No..no. He can't be dead, he's a hero! Kai can't go down like this, not playing a prank...no. We..we have to call his parents. Wait, no. Nya..said a few days ago that they're dead. God, has it only been a few days? It felt like forever ago that we were all just kids again._

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I seem to say that a lot. Huh. Ohh and I am doing the TMNT story, but at a later time. THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. Don't worry guys, this will continue, and in next chapters I will have the whole '1 week his age goes down a year' thing. R&amp;R.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to post, but my computer was spazzing out, then I lost my charger, and then I was just plain lazy. I am planning to make this chapter a king of flash back thing from Nya's POV. Ohh and I decided (because I totally ****_don't _**** have enough stories planned) that I will be doing a story about how old each member of the team is. Little preview: Cole: 19, Zane(Physically): 18, Lloyd(Physically): 17, Kai: 16 ½, (If you couldn't tell, I ****_love _****young!Kai) Jay: 16 ½, Nya: 15 ½. **

_"It's...He's..He's gone!" _

1 hour earlier.

Nya POV

"You want me to do _what?_" I ask as I look between the two begging boys in front of me, puppy eyes and all.

"It's not that bad. All you gotta do is pretend that I don't have a pulse and then look sad. Cause', y'know, I'm 'dead'." Kai declares, not the least bit deterred by my constant turning them down. They have no idea what they're trying to ask me, because even though _faking his own death _ sounds like a little thing to Kai, he doesn't realize what it could do to the team. He would be betraying their trust! I look over the boys one more time, and all I can think of is how bad of a prank this is. A stupid, _stupid, _little prank. A little childish prank…childish.

_10 Years Ago: 4 Weapons Shop_

_5 ½ year old Nya was doing her homework in her small room above their shop, trying to drown out her Father and Kai's constant beating of metal on metal sword fighting outside. She never knew why her father always tried so hard to get Kai to practice and perfect his sword fighting. Whenever she asked, he would say something about 'future plans' for him. She never liked all the sword and weapons fighting that the males of her family loved so much. No, Nya was much more interested in electronics and such things, which was unnatural in a village like hers. Her mother and her were both like this, both very intelligent and curious about things other than blacksmithing and training. This meant that she and her mother would travel to Ninjago City a lot, while her father made Kai stay home and train. He did this for as long as Nya could remember, and not once has she heard Kai complain. Not once had she seen him cry. Not when he got cut, burnt, bruised, or a broken bone. He would smile and play with her until his cuts turned to the scars that littered his body, or until his bones healed. Then he would go train again. He would tell her that 'you shouldn't have to worry about me, Nya. Go play, go be a kid. You can do whatever you want'._

Present

He never was a child, really. So what's the harm one little prank could do? Right… So when the time came, I played my part, waited for it to be over, and smiled just a little smile when Kai and Lloyd jumped up to scare the others. Because, really, he never was a child before. He gave that up for her. So what's one day just for him?

3 Hours later

Kai POV

Turns out that whole 'faking my own death thing' wasn't the best idea. Actually it was a really stupid plan that resulted in Nya, Lloyd, and I getting yelled at for almost 2 hours straight my Cole and Zane. We're past that, though. I think. I'm helping Zane make food tonight, 'cause for punishment I have to help on kitchen duty for the next 2 weeks. Stupid prank. I start walking to the other side of the kitchen to grab a cutting board, when the whole world starts spinning and black spots appeared in my vision. I suddenly couldn't move anymore and fell down onto the hard wooden floor.

Zane POV

My sixth sense starts buzzing as I turn around just in time to see Kai fall to the floor. I quickly call out to the others, who are just in the other room, as Kai's body starts convulsing. I scoop him up and run him to the medical room, and I try to ignore all the scars on his body as I rip off his shirt to use the defibrillator on him. I shock him twice before his heartbeat normalizes and a blue light surrounds him. The others, who must have come in some time earlier, and I cover our eyes. When the light finally dies down, I look to where Kai was, only to see a smaller child, perhaps the age of 5 or six, sitting where Kai was not a minute before, but there was no mistaking the tan skin and spiky brown hair that belongs to only one person we know. Nya is the first to recover from our shared shock.

"Kai?"

**This is longer than most of my chapters, and I hope that makes up for the longer wait. I was gonna end about halfway through, but I decided against it. I want to thank you all so much for reading this story, even though it really sucks. You guys are the best! 3 R&amp;R.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! That wasn't that long, was it? No need for an introduction right now. Here we go…**

Nya POV

"Kai?"

The even younger kai turned to face me, and I could tell that he was aware that this was not a place he should be. He looked at me for a minute, and then recognition light up in his fiery eyes.

"Nya? You're _old!_ You were just upstairs a few seconds ago, and Dad and I were practicing outside. Where am I?" He asked frantically as he jumped off the bed, ignoring Zane's warning advising against it, and quickly walked over to my side. He stood next to me and eyed the others cautiously, but smiled when he saw Sensei Wu.

"Uncle Wu! Where am I? Is this what Dad was talking about? The training and stuff?" All of us stared at Sensei with this remark.

"_Uncle _Wu?" Jay asked, humor and suspicion coating his voice. "Kai, do you know him?"

"How do you know my name," Kai asked. "And yeah, he sometimes comes to see Dad and I when Nya and Mom go to the city. Dad usually makes me do sprints and practice with the dummy when they talk, but they watch me, which is cool."

While we stare at Sensei incredulously for what seems like the thousandth time today, he walks over to Kai and helps him onto the bed again.

"Yes, Kai. Your father asked me to watch over you while he was working. Do you happen to know the date, Kai?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Yeah, it's September 17th. Why?" He asks, and I can't help but take a shaky breath. September 17th. The day our dad dies. This…Kai remembers up to the day our dad dies. I walk over to Kai, and tell him that I was messing around with an experiment. That that's how I got turned older, because it's no use confusing a 6 year old right now. I show him around the bounty and then show him to the room we were using for him right now before I head to start making dinner. I pretend that everything is normal, because that's all I can do right now. Pretend.

**I just realized that if Kai is 16 now, I did a '8 years earlier' thing last time, and Kai's parents died when he was 6, then they wouldn't be able to train together when he's 8. Wow I'm smart. I'll go change that now. And I know that this chapter is short, but I did it pretty early, so I hope that makes up for it. **


	13. Chapter 11

**I seem to be saying this a lot in this story, but I'm so sorry this took so long! For the past few weeks I have been visiting family all over the states so I didn't have much time to write. I want to thank ****_Kai's Girlfriend _****for the idea for this chapter. Checkout her account for some awesome Ninjago stories!**

If anyone looked at the sky a few just a few miles outside of Ninjao City, they would see a giant wooden ship floating a few hundred feet in the sky. If they squinted their eyes, they could just probably see specs of color dashing around the ship, and could just faintly hear the joyful screams of a child along with a few concerned, yet still excited, screams of some others.

Some sentences were louder than others, making them easier to make out.

_"__Kai! C'mon, buddy, you gotta get down from there" Shouted one voice. "Nya will kill me if you fall!" _

_"__If you want me to come down, then come get me, slowpoke!" The child responded before laughing. _

The yelling continues for a few minutes before everything stopped when a tortured scream ran through the air.

~On the Bounty~

Lloyd POV

I watched, very amused, at how Kai was moving through the sails and ropes of the ship. He looked like a flying angel, though looks can be deceiving. The little devil. I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today as I remembered what he did to my gis(?) earlies this morning. Needless to say, I do not look like the _Green_ Ninja anymore.

I looked to my right as Cole and Jay attempted yet again to get Kai to come down as Nya started screaming at the child. Everything happened in slow motion as I saw Kai's body jerk as if in pain while swinging on a rope, causing him to lose his footing. He didn't seem to notice, though, screaming as he fell down to the ground. Cole reacted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground. Jay, Nya, and I rushed over, and as soon as we got close, we got a look at his eyes before the closed. His normal eye color, a breathtaking mixture of amber and red, were replaced by a sickly green glow that we all knew to be the key sign of Venomari poisoning. Cole, still holding the now unconscious Kai, rushed down the medical wing with Nya by his side and Jay and I hanging back a little. Nya screamed at Jay to go get Zane and sensei. When we got to the medical wing, Nya told Cole and me to wait outside after Cole placed Kai on a bed. Zane and sensei arrived a minute later and quickly entered the room.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Cole POV

Thousands of thoughts were rushing through my mind. How did Kai get poisoned? Was there a venomari on the ship? Is he okay? The opening of the door to the room where Kai was opened, showing a very tired Nya and Jay, a downcast Zane, and the ever neutral sensei.

"You guys can come in now. He's still asleep, but he's mumbling about elves and gingerbread men. I guess he's seeing some of his terrors in the form of nightmares." Nya said as she gestured Lloyd and I in.

My eyes quickly scanned the room full of medical equipment that I couldn't even name until they rested on the slightly paled child in the large bed in the middle of the room. We all made our way over as Nya began to explain what happened.

"When Kai was actually a child from the day he last remembers, I remember that he was hit by Venomari spit when he and my dad were training. His body seems to have been adjusting to the change in time, which caused a delayed reaction type thing. His body needed to settle down before the poison could take effect." She said without taking her eyes of the sleeping boy in front of her. A small smile graced her lips as she said, "He just needs to rest now. Let's let him sleep."

We all slept peacefully that night, knowing that Kai was alright.

It was a little more than 24 hours later that Kai awoke, dazed and confused. It took him a little while and some cookies baked by the resident nindroid chef for him to calm down, and a short check-up after that before he was able to be released. All that plagued the boy was a slightly high temperature, which was always normal for Kai, because he _was _the ninja of fire. Very, very hot fire.

Sensei Wu walked into the game room in search of his missing ninja early the next morning, and the sight before him was something else. Cole was sleeping soundly in the middle of one of the large bean bags, with Jay and Zane on his sides. Nya was snuggled in between Jay's arms, and Kai was curled in a ball on his new found older brother Lloyd's stomach, who was lying down at the bottom end of the bean bag. _Well, _Wu decided as he took a quick picture, _training can wait._

**How was that? Did you like it? I don't know when I'll post again, but hopefully it'll be soon. :P I wish you guys good luck if you're starting school (or if you have already started) Bye!**


	14. Chapter 12

**You guys should just now expect me to start all my intros like this: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've been really busy with school and outside of school sport and the very large increase in homework this year. I am actually just starting this story at 8pm when I planned to start it way earlier. Here we go!**

Nya POV

_Ring Ring….Ring Ring_

_If that dang clock does not shut the he-_

"I got it!" yelled Jay from somewhere above me. Wait, above? I quickly take in my surrounding, finding myself in the game room, and my memory fills in what I remember from last night. I look to my right and see Kai safely tucked into Lloyd's stomach. I stay in my contempt little world for a few more moments before I leave to start getting ready for the day.

A little less than an hour later I come out of my room ready for the day, only to have the alarm start blaring above my head, and Sensei Wu's voice comes out telling everyone to report to the control room.

Sensei Wu POV

This is it. I look around to notice all the ninja, with the exception of Jay and Nya, who are standing at my side, standing at attention, anxious to hear what I was about to say.

"Thank you all for coming. This morning, Nya, Jay and I had a breakthrough in our attempts to cure Kai's…." Jay coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'de-aging', before I continued. "You know what I mean. We have isolated the chemical in the tea that makes the person it affects turn younger." I hold up a slightly blue vile next to me to show the result to the rest of the group. Cole looks up, worry in his eyes for his brother in all but blood.

"But sensei, what if it doesn't work? What if it causes him to become younger?"

Nya is the one to assure him otherwise, and everyone can see that she believes in this to work.

About an hour later, everything is set up and ready to inject Kai to the serum. Everyone stands on edge as we initiate the process, but I haven't a doubt in my mind that this serum, if nothing else, will pause Kai's lessening age and possibly put a few more years back on for him. Nya starts counting, and there is no going back now.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2….1" And with that, I pull the lever. Kai twitches a little when the needle is injected, but shows no other outward signs of pain or discomfort. I feel a sense of déjà vu as a bright light encompasses the room, and I wait for it to clear before I see what has become of our fire ninja.

**Okay, that was really short. But I want you all to know that the story is not over. I am writing a few more chapters before I start a sort-of-sequel type thing that will be explained in the last few chapters. Thanks for waiting and have a nice week!**


	15. Sorry! (2)

**Hey guys!**

**This is (sadly) not an update. About two weeks ago I was in my school's computer lab and someone pushed my computer off a table. I was freaking out over a test and didn't realize until my friend pointed it out to me that there was A HOLE IN THE SCREEN! I mean an actual hole...yeah. It wasn't the best day. I ****_just_**** got my replacement computer and will be posting a chapter soon. The sad thing is I was writing a chapter when it was broken and I completely forget what it was about now. *cries*. I will try to update soon, but I'm still trying to work out the bugs on this thing.**

**See you soon, **

**Jem.**


End file.
